


Too much fun

by Kionalove



Series: Domination [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: A boy named Shan gets cursed with something no creature would ask for. His life is constantly bouncing back and forth between pleasure and stress. Not pain, stress.





	Too much fun

"Enough!" The witch yells, batting the boy away with the flick of her hand. Sending the boy soaring through the air and crashing into the marble floor ten yards away, hardly making a dent in the ground. He tries to sit up but he felt his knees buckle under her boot. "You have disrespected for the last time, boy. What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked, though her voice was cold, so the boy finally realized his mistake.

But much to his horror she gave no room for mercy. He quivered as she stomped harshly against his armour, cracking it to literal dust, and sighing as she removes her foot. The boy watched the witch circle around him, too afraid to much else. "I can tell you have lived quite a prosperous life until now. But that's about change." She said crouching and poking his clothed chest. "So, what shall we change, should it be your mind or maybe," her finger trails downward before completely stopping at his stomach.

"Yes." Was all she said mischeviously before snapping her fingers over his stomach. "From now on every six hours you will give birth to the last species you've come in contact with, the number depending on long. Let it be pleasurable but tiresome. That is my curse, starting after it is set." She chanted then once again snapping her fingers.

Shan immediately shut his eyes expecting a painful transition, turns out it was anything but that. She let out a satisfied hum before strolling away as if nothing happened. "Now you better get a head start on your new life." She waved, disappearing past the pine trees. He blinked rubbing his eyes when a familiar onk echoed from above him. "Shan." Violet gasped, running over to his weak appearance. The pig, covered in powdery substance began fussing over him. Violet hurriedly shook off the pig, pulling Shan into her lap. "It's ok, I can walk." Shan said dismissively, feeling more mobile without the heavy armor. "If you say so." She huffed. He stood up without a hitch and began venturing towards the village when the pig tugged on his clothes. "Mind if i take Kindy along?" Violet nodded, biting her tongue to reframe from asking.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what's is in store for this story then please do: bookmark


End file.
